my24fandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Mask
Synopsis Cast *'Alex Saijo as Alexander "Xander" Del Monte' - Son of Mario and Josephine. He is a hot-headed type of guy who doesn't like complication in his life though sometimes loves to meddle with things that catches his interest, and this includes the secrets of their family and the cycle that he needs to fulfill. After finding out about their family's curse and the person he has to kill he wants to find this person quickly and ends his/her life, after finding Mia he later on stalks, blackmails, and even threats her and is very shock that she is not one bit scared of her fate and because of this he later on falls for her without knowing the consequences. *'Yayoi Wallner as Mia Buenavidez' - Daughter of Alfonso and Kriselda. After her mother's death due to her depression about the curse and her father who died because of the curse, she becomes a unsociable type of person who awaits for her destiny to come knowing that her fate will be the same as those who becomes the leader of the red mask. *'Violeta Wallner as Leah Del Monte' - The Great-granddaughter of Anastasia and the grandmother of Xander. Because of the curse that runs into their family is still active for many years she kept the secret from her present family including Xander whom she knows is the next one to inherit the leadership of the white mask and its curse, but upon knowing that Xander is little by little discovering their family's secret she later reveal it to him about the curse and his destiny to kill the inheritor of the red mask to continue its cycle. *'Gabriel Velasco as Mario Del Monte' - Son of Leah and Daniel. Upon knowing his fate of being killed by the red mask leader he hated his mother Leah for keeping it from him and thus only saying the truth when the said date of their fated reunion with the red mask is near. He later on died after killing the red mask leader Alfonso by creating an accident in his office and passing his unfortunate fate to Xander. *'Alfredo Montenegro as Alfonso Buenavidez' - Father of Mia and the former leader of the red mask, but after being killed by Mario in his office by "accident" he passed his fate to his daughter Mia and thus continuing its cycle. He is also known as a great magician and a loving father to Mia, thus making the family happier even though he knows that his time is almost the end of the clock, until his last breath he gave Mia a birthday present and thus celebrating it with her after he died the next day. *'Emma Legarda as Josephine Macario-Del Monte' - Mother of Xander and the wife of Mario. She doesn't know about the family's curse and Xander's fate of being the next leader of the white mask after Mario fulfills his destiny. Upon knowing their secrets she becames paranoid and ended up in a mental hospital where she always see the mysterious shadow whom killed Queen Isadora and Princess Amelia. *'Henry Batungbakal as King Michaelangelo' - Son of former king Leonard who continues the curse that runs through their families and the battle between two families who symbolizes themselves as the red and white mask. King Michaelangelo's family runs the red mask curse, and upon the 3rd clash between the red and white mask, he fulfills his duty and unfortunately didn't go according to his plans to kill Ambrosio the leader of the white mask family but due to his destiny as the leader of the red mask to be killed by Ambrosio. *'Emilio Agoncillo as King Ambrosio' - Son of former king Ejercito who continues the curse of the white mask and serves as its leader. Upon his clash with the red mask family which is also called as "the 3rd clash of the masks" he fulfills his destiny by killing Michaelangelo and continues the cycle of the curse. *'Barbara Toledo as Queen Isadora' - Wife of Ambrosio and the mother of Anastasia. She is shown to be a brutal queen who loves to torture their slaves and thus nice to other queens and rich people just like her. Upon the death of Ambrosio she takes on the thrown and plans to have a war with Michaelangelo but 1 week before the said war she was killed by an unknown shadow. *'Mandy Mason as Queen Isolde' - Wife of Michaelangelo and the mother of Princess Amelia. She is a kind hearted queen and the complete opposite of Queen Isadora. After the death of Michaelangelo she too had once planned to get out of the curse that runs into their families, but failed to do so, she later on died after sacrificing herself of wanting to get the curse lift. *'Ursula Rodriguez as Princess Anastasia' - Daughter of Queen Isadora. She has a yin yang personality which she sometimes act like her mother and sometimes the kind hearted young lady just like her father, she later on got raped by a human being and thus committing a suicide. *'Angelina Jones as Princess Amelia' - Daughter of Queen Isolde. She is a kind hearted young lady just like her mother and father but unfortunately her heart with the desire of saving both her parents and herself from the curse she escaped the palace and marries a rich merchant thus later on got killed after a mysterious shadow who also kills Queen Isadora. *'Samuel Monteverde' as King Leonard - Father of Michaelangelo who is known as a hero in the red mask family but also has the same fates as the other red mask leader who got killed by the white mask leaders. *'Cesar De Leon as King Ejercito' - Father of Ambrosio who just like Leonard is considered as one of the heroes in the white mask family and thus committing the same fates as the other white mask leaders who defeated the red mask. *'Risa King as Young Leah' - Plays the younger Leah. *'Miguel Orleans as Daniel Del Monte' - The lover and husband of Leah whom Leah accidentally killed after he discovered Leah's destiny of killing the next leader of the red mask.